eyezmazefandomcom-20200213-history
Grow Tower
This game involves using items to level up each other. Items Yellow sideways pot - The title is self-explanatory. Its first level up is an arm coming out, and after this a head appearing. Button - This button, once pushed, releases a multitude of items stack on top of one another. it eventually levels up, gaining a gear and the gear getting bigger. Brick - When the brick first appears, it splits into 3 sections made of the pile, with two pincher-like "arms" and a head-like section. The arms will grab whatever item is beneath it, and if it's at the bottom, whats on top. When it levels up, it gains another brick, which separates similarly as the first holds up part of the other, and the second brick flies out and launches a missile at the item under it. The third level up is another brick, which breaks open slightly in the middle, with a fire emerging from inside, heating the object above it. Land - this item is a block of grass, in which case it is upgraded, gains hills and a house-like feature, along with a treasure chest. Flower pot - This item is a flower pot, in which it is upgraded by water will sprout a flower. Pierron (bonus item) - This item is a bonus, if the missile from the brick hits the blob in the sideways pot, it falls out, and is later launched back into the items section, usable as a item. How to Win First you put down the box with the button. After this you put down the yellow sideways pot, which makes the button spin sideways. After this you put the brick in. The pinchers touch the pot, making the button below spin again, but the arm comes out and smashes the brick into the button, activating it. Next you put down the piece of land. The button upgrades by gaining a gear and the head pops out of the sideways pot. However, the missile from the brick shoots the blob out of the pot, where the blob is soon caught by a part of the button (a box with a arrow on it). The blob is then taken inside, the arrow points down, and the blob goes through some tubes and pipes before landing in another box similar to the one above. A handle turns near this box, turning the blob into Pierron, which then releases it, and it goes out and flies up, until it reaches the sideways pot, in which the pot eats Pierron, acting like the top is a mouth. After you put the other pot in, a creature from inside of a cloud (presumably a water creature) appears and drops water all over the pot, which makes it grow a flower. The brick gains its third layer, which upon failing to heat the earth, travels downward, reaching the yellow pot and Pierron is spit out of the pot, and into the item section. Also, the ground upgrades and grows bigger, while absorbing the cloud that watered the pot. This makes the ground grow greener, and the resulting water travels to earth like a miniature waterfall, also making a puddle on the ground. Once you use Pierron,then a Pierron appears on the plant,then the land grow a chest and a wizard appears who turn the plant to a cloudy plant which spouting two white ball like thing down.The brick up grade and combine with the pot turn in to a robot which cannon,fire from the brick heat the cannon and shoot the white ball to the chest,which release a hammer which breaking the Pierron release an Onky,who climbing up to turn on a sun.Then the plant keep spouting white ball thing down to the robot and it shoot to sky turning into fireworks and the water falling down grow to a lake which has dinosaur beside. Order Of Completion * Box with button * Yellow sideways pot * Brick * Piece of land * Pot Category:GROW Series